Get a Life
|monsters=Zombie |previous = Limo Gizmo |next = Future Dilemma }} Get a Life is the second episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Terror Time. Premise A zombie haunts a graveyard. Synopsis The episode opens in a graveyard. It's a raining night. Two men are digging a grave, one is short and stocky and the other is tall and fat. They turn around when they hear a noise. The short and stocky man says it's just the wind. The men continue digging. The fat and tall man leaves. He's making hot cocoa. The short and stocky man is continuing his job. Suddenly, a zombie appears behind him. Meanwhile, the fat and tall man has finished making hot cocoa. He goes back out into the creepy graveyard, his pal is gone. Suddenly, zombie hands cover his mouth! The gang is driving along the road that same night. They get a flat tire in front of the graveyard. Scooby and Shaggy hug each other in fear. Fred points out a large new-looking house where they might be able to get another tire. The gang gets out of the van. They walk into the graveyard. When they're out of sight, the zombie flattens all the tires. He laughs evilly. Meanwhile, the gang is in the house. They split up to look for people. Scooby and Shaggy go upstairs and see a finger-bone attached to the wall. There is writing on it reading GET OUT! Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for people. An old-fashioned phone rings. Fred answers it. "Go," a voice that sounds like it's dying says. "Go... away! Go away!" Suddenly, the other person hangs up. Fred says that nobody would live in a haunted house. He picks up a tire. Soon, the gang is in front of the van. They replace a tire and find that the others are flat. Daphne says something strange is going on. Scooby nods as he jumps into Shaggy's arms. Shaggy says it's strange that they're still at the graveyard. Fred says they'll have to spend the night at the old house. The zombie is walking through the graveyard with a shovel. He begins to dig. Fred is watching from his window. He gasps. Fred calls the rest of the gang. When Velma, Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy are over, the zombie is gone. The old-fashioned phone rings again. Fred answers it. "The zombie is coming for you," the voice says. It phone explodes. Fred says they should split up and look for clues. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues outside the house. They see the zombie, leading to the chase scene. After the chase scene, the zombie runs away, laughing evilly. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. Velma picks up a book and reads a bit. She says she's solved the mystery. Scooby and Shaggy run in with the zombie chasing them. Fred forms a plan to catch the zombie. He picks up a lasso and lassos a bookshelf. Fred pulls it down on the zombie! Scooby pulls the mask off to reveal a woman. The gang is shocked to see it's their history teacher, Mrs. Mellow! Mrs. Mellow wanted to dig up the treasure. The police come and take her away. The episode ends with the gang finding the short and stocky man and the tall and fat man captured. They were the ones who called the gang on the phone; they were just trying to warn the gang. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Locations *Graveyard **House What'd you think? Comment your opinion below. ↓ Category:Decca03's Stuff